tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Azur Framboise
Azur Framboise is classed as a "Noble" in their society, but doesn't act like one. She was the fourth of her kind sent to reclaim Earth. Originally wasn't originally going to become a warrior because her parents didn't believe she could do anything. After a long argument with her parents they finally agreed to send her to Earth to prove herself. Her true intent was to find a way to bring peace between the humans and her people. Although her attempts along with Mew Tomato's were futile. She later betrays her comrades to save Kana because she believes their intentions and methods of fighting are wrong. Azur's personality is hard to confirm because of when she snaps at Kin at a later time. She acts sweet towards her friends and generally keeps things to herself like her anger and her sadness. But, when she does snap she loses sight of everything and will do anything in her power to get what she wants. Name Azur Framboise's name is part french and part Spanish. Azur meaning blue in Spanish and Framboise meaning raspberry in French. Her name stands out from the other aliens because hers matches more of the mews then the aliens. The term defect, originated from when she went against her kind.Candy called her 'Alien Defect' shortly after and the term defect kind of just stuck to her. This term gets on her nerves and she wishes it'd just go away. Even though she knows it probably never will. Physical Appearance Azur sticks out like a sore thumb in a crowd with her bright purple hair. Her eyes are a mix of blue and a shade of magenta(Mostly blue with a magenta ring around the pupil). In the start she wears a sort of Arabian garb, which makes her stand out amongst the other more traditional. Her outfit is a sky blue through and through with bandages around her feet. Her second outfit she wears is more traditional, although it almost looks cheerleaderish. Also sky blue with this one but the shorts and the halter top are lined with magenta around the edges. She still wears bandages on her legs but now also wears them on her arms. Personality and Traits Very few know that Azur has a split personality. The side people usually see is her kind side. She acts sweet and kind to her friends and is generally shy towards boys, such as Tai. She doesn't believe in violence which gives off the image that she's weak, but she just prefers to help others more because of her past experiences. She's a bit of a cry baby, although she doesn't like to show that to others because it makes her feel like a child all over again. When others around her are sad, she tries to make them happy if she can, even if its only for a little bit. You see her second side around the cruise. This is when Azur's personality takes a turn for the worst. Jealousy consumes her mind and she finally snaps on Kin for 'stealing' Tai away from her(Even though nothing was happening between them in the first place). She doesn't listen to reason during this time and tends to be a little creepy, such as creating pet names and speaking very strange to others around her. Her mind is dark and she plans things through complete so she gets her way, causing her to become the warrior her parents wanted her to be. Weapon Her weapon is two jagged blade daggers. The blades themselves resemble a warriors passion to fight, so the flame inside. She sharpens them constantly, but never wishes to use them in battle. They were given to her by her family to help defend her against the mews. Relationships Family Morada Frappe Framboise - Morada and Azur have a lot of tension between them because he had to teach her to fight and defend herself as a kid, so he personally knows what she's capable of. He despises the fact that she was sent down before he was and how she can't seem to do anything right back home. When he heard of her betrayal, he was infuriated and planned to kill of Azur himself. Mother - Azur's mother hit her a lot as a kid because she was classed as a failure. When Azur suggested her going to Earth she refused because they feared she'd damage their name if she did. After some careful thinking she realized their 'failure' would probably get killed down there and be out of their hair for good so she allowed her. Father - Despises Azur because he wished for another boy. He tried to train her the same way her brother was trained and snapped when she didn't seem to learn a thing from his training. Instead of teaching her himself, he burdened Morada with it. Friends WIP Enemies WIP Misc. *Azur doesn't remember EVER attacking Kin so she has absolutely no idea why she's mad at her and it's depressing her. *When she switches from kind and dark, her kind side doesn't remember a thing. STILL FREAKING WIP Category:Characters Category:Aliens